


The Busride

by MynJade



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Also angry/irritated Michael is cute Michael, Fluff, Gavin is a cheeky little asshole, Gen, M/M, No RT AU, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynJade/pseuds/MynJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin almost misses his bus home, which means he has to stand instead of sit on the ride home. It gets a bit bumpy, and flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Busride

“Smeg, I’m going to miss it” I say to myself breathily as I tear down the hallway of my office building.

I dash into the elevator, hitting the ground floor button as fast as I can, and check my watch.

**_5:20_ **

“Fuck, at this rate, even if I catch the damn bus, I’m not going to get a seat.” I grumble to myself.

Ding. That sound is music to my ears. As soon as I can slip out of the doors of the elevator, I’m tearing across the lobby. Luckily the bus stop is just around the corner, so I should be able to just barely make it. I can’t believe I lost track of time again, this is the third time this month I’ve had to run like a mad man to reach the bus. I fling the glass doors open and head out into the hot, humid evening air. I pull my jacket off as I run, slinging it over my arm. I check my watch again.

_**5:25** _

Five minutes. I’m almost there, only a few more yards. I round the corner, and see the last person climb onto the bus. I wave, and luckily the driver is my good friend, Ray, who sees me. He waits for me to board and hits my shoulder as I climb on.   
“You’re lucky, Gav, I almost left you back there. Good thing I’m such a good friend.”

I roll my eyes at him. The fucker is such an ass, he’s impossible to dislike.

“Thanks Ray, you really are just a fucking peach.” I sarcastically throw over my shoulder as I try to find a place to stand.

The bus is so crowded, it takes me at least a minute to find a good place to stand, on the outside of the throng, so I can still see out the window. I tend to get motion sick pretty easily. The bus starts, and begins rumbling along down the road. The sound of the engine is calming, and I close my eyes. I start to think about...well, everything really. I feel the bus rumble under my feet a bit more than usual, and then we hit a massive bump. I feel my feet leave the ground for a moment and I fall backwards. My ass slams down on something kinda soft and I’m dazed, trying to get myself oriented again.

I hear a yell come from right next to me. “What the fuck, man?!”

I turn my head to see a man about my age, with fluffy brown hair, glasses, an adorable smattering of freckles all across his nose and cheeks, and a very angry expression on his face, and I can’t help but think how fucking cute that is.

“I-I’m so sorry, I’ll get up right n-” I manage to stutter out, as I try to get up.

I stumble again and end up back on the man’s lap. I look back at him apologetically, and he just glares at me. I can feel the knives in his gaze, and it just makes him that much more charming. The bus is far too crowded for me to get up and have somewhere to stand, and the guy I’m sitting on is pretty damn cute, so I suppose I’ll stay here. Might as well introduce myself.

“Since I’m stuck here, I may as well introduce myself. I’m Gavin, Gavin Free. You are?”

“Michael. Just leave it at that.”

He’s so annoyed, it’s adorable. I’m going to have fun with this. I smile and lean into him, trying to see if I can invoke any more of his captivating anger. He stiffens underneath me, nervous tension making him uncomfortable to sit on. He looks at me with pure, undiluted fury, and I love every moment of it. I cannot take him seriously, his face is too fucking delightful.

I ride this bus for an hour, but I’m not sure how long he is here for. I’m hoping the entire ride. This oughta be a fun ride home.

 


End file.
